<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A story in incident reports by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505023">A story in incident reports</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan'>aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Nayeon holds the record for involvement in the most incident reports</p><p>or, a slow burn subtle romance because Why Not</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. September 17, 1999</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Give this some time to develop because I wasn't kidding when I said slow burn HAHA </p><p>As usual, experimenting with weird storytelling methods. Let me know what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : September 17, 1999<br/>
Place and time of incident: Play Area at 1:45PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon, Doh Tae Woo</p><p>Incident:<br/>
While waiting to be fetched after schooltime, Na Yeon and Tae Woo played in the indoor Play Area. Na Yeon wanted to borrow the vegetable toys that Tae Woo was using, so she approached the Kitchen section of the Play Area. She tried to reach the toys in front of Tae Woo, but he stood up and caught Na Yeon in the left eye with his right elbow.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Na Yeon was picked up by her mother after being given an ice pack from the clinic. Tae Woo was not aware of the incident, and did not understand why he was made to apologize to Na Yeon. </p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Song Ji Hye<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Kang Ki Taek<br/>
Preschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. January 13, 2000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some mild warnings if you have spoon trauma</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : January 13, 2000<br/>
Place and time of incident: Kinder Classroom at 9:35 AM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon, Kim Nam Joon</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During the break of the Kinder class, Na Yeon was eating her packed food consisting of rice and beef with the assistance of Teacher Ki Woo. While eating, Na Yeon got some rice stuck in her hair, which was pointed out by Nam Joon. Na Yeon lashed out in response, stabbing Nam Joon's right hand with her plastic spoon.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Nam Joon was taken to the clinic to get an ice pack for the bruise on his right hand. Teacher Ji Hye gave Na Yeon quiet time for ten minutes before she said sorry to Nam Joon. Teacher Ji Hye reminded the class that hurting their playmates was bad.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Song Ji Hye<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Kang Ki Taek<br/>
Preschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. November 2, 2004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I can fix the stapler!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : November 1, 2004<br/>
Place and time of incident: Science Lab at 10:36 AM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon, Yoo Jeong Yeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>
At the end of the Science Class, Teacher Si Won asked the Grade 2 class to submit their filled up Lab Report. Jeong Yeon's report was torn at the edge and the staple wire fell off. Because of this, she borrowed Teacher Si Won's stapler which was allowed. Jeong Yeon tried to use the stapler multiple times, but it was jammed. Curious, Na Yeon approached Jeong Yeon to try to help. She hit the stapler on the edge of one of the Lab tables, breaking the stapler into two pieces. </p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Si Won temporarily fixed the stapler with a spare paper clip. Na Yeon and Jeong Yeon both apologized, so Teacher Si Won gave Jeong Yeon a paperclip for her lab report. Na Yeon promised to get Teacher Si Won a new stapler.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Lee Chan Seong<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Ku Chae Yeon<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p><p>Attachment: handwritten note</p><p>Siwon Seonsaengnim, </p><p>Sorry for breaking your stapler. I just wanted to help Jeong Yeon on her birthday. I saw my mom do the same thing with our stapler at home. I think I am too strong to try it next time.</p><p>I promise to ask my mom to replace the stapler next week.</p><p>Im Nayeon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. November 2, 2004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Thanks for wiping the table, Jeongyeon"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : November 2, 2004<br/>
Place and time of incident: Grade 2 classroom at 2:10PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During afternoon break, Na Yeon was laughing at a joke that her class was making when she hit her face on her desk. Her two front teeth were dislodged, and it bled on the desk.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Chan Seong called for the Clinic nurse to fetch Na Yeon, staying behind to calm down the rest of the class. One of the students helped him wipe the table. </p><p>Na Yeon's two front teeth are both still baby teeth, so there is no need for surgery or extra treatment. The nurse pulled them out with the help of a nearby dentist parent. Na Yeon was given gauze for the bleeding and a star for her bravery.</p><p> </p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Lee Chan Seong<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Ku Chae Yeon<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. March 2, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can I share your water?"</p><p>"Here you go, I'll go get the mop!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh yeah you can find me now at @FanAspiring on twitter if you wanna discuss anything!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : March 2, 2006<br/>
Place and time of incident: Grade 3 classroom at 1:45 PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon, Yoo Jeong Yeon, Son In Jae</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During English class, Jeong Yeon's tumbler containing water spilled on the floor. Na Yeon volunteered to mop, which Teacher Ki Woo allowed. Na Yeon left class to get the mop from the girls' restroom, bringing it to class. Na Yeon used too much force to mop the spilled water, breaking the mop in two. Because of the water trailing from the mop, In Jae slipped, falling on his butt.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Ki Woo sent In Jae to the clinic for an ice pack. Teacher Ki Woo also called janitorial staff to clean up as they continued class. Na Yeon fixed the mop temporarily with masking tape before handing it over to the janitorial staff.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Lee Ji Hye<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Ku Chae Yeon<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. September 22, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : September 22, 2006<br/>Place and time of incident: Grade 4 classroom at 12:37 PM<br/>Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>During the lunch break, Na Yeon stood on her desk chair as she attempted to stick streamers on the ceiling of the Grade 4 classroom. She could not reach it, so she jumped on her chair, the impact causing one of the legs of the chair to crack.</p><p>Action Taken: <br/>After hearing of the incident, teacher Si Won gave the class a lecture about safety when playing. Na Yeon was brought to the clinic for the slight abrasion on her right leg due to the crack. Na Yeon's mother promised to replace the chair before the month end. </p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Choi Si Won<br/>Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Ku Chae Yeon<br/>Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p><p>Attachment: handwritten note</p><p>Siwon Seongsaengnim</p><p>Thank you for helping me with the chair incident on my birthday. I am sorry that I was rough with jumping on it. I promise to ask my mom to give the classroom a new chair.  I also promise not to give you a hard time with broken stuff.</p><p>Im Nayeon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. February 29, 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Join the dark side, Jeongyeon!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : February 29, 2008<br/>
Place and time of incident: Science Lab at 3:27PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon, Yoo Jeong Yeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During an experiment on measuring parts of the body, Na Yeon and Jeong Yeon began to horseplay in the Science Lab. Jeong Yeon had formed a stick out of connected washable markers, waving it and hitting Na Yeon on the head. Nayeon wielded the meter stick and started chasing Jeong Yeon around the Science Lab before tripping and falling on the floor. The meter stick snapped in her hands.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Si Won reprimanded Na Yeon and Jeong Yeon by assigning them to cleaning the Science Lab after school for one week. Both Na Yeon and Jeong Yeon will pay for the replacement meter stick.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Kang Man Weol<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Lee Ji Hye<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p><p>Attachment: handwritten notes</p><p>Siwon Seongsaengnim</p><p>I will not run in the science lab.<br/>
I will not run in the science lab.<br/>
I will not run in the science lab.<br/>
I will not run in the science lab.<br/>
I will not run in the science lab.<br/>
I will not run in the science lab.<br/>
I will not run in the science lab.<br/>
I will not run in the science lab.<br/>
I will not run in the science lab.<br/>
(five whole sheets of paper are filled with the same text)</p><p>Jeongyeon and I will chip in 1000 Won each for the new meter stick. I will put our names on it.</p><p>Im Nayeon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. August 28, 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I hope it isn't broken."</p><p>"You can go back to class, Jeong."</p><p>"Something might happen!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : August 28, 2008<br/>
Place and time of incident: School gym at 3:20PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon, Yon Lee Taek</p><p>Incident:<br/>
While playing cops and robbers in the Physical Education class of the Grade 6 students, Na Yeon collided with Lee Taek. Na Yeon fell on her right elbow while Lee Taek bumped his head on the floor. </p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Taec Yeon contacted the parents of both students to inform them of the incident. Both students were sent to the School Clinic accompanied by another student. Lee Taek will undergo a CT Scan to check for head trauma, while an X-ray will be taken for Na Yeon's elbow. </p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Kim Won Pil<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Lee Ji Hye<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>up next: Highschool</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. April 1, 2010</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I hate you."</p><p>"It was a joke!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : April 1, 2010<br/>
Place and time of incident: Room 302, Main Building at 4:45PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon, Yoo Jeong Yeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>
Na Yeon and Jeong Yeon were about to leave  Room 302 after their class. As a prank, Jeong Yeon locked the door from the inside, pretending she was stuck inside the classroom. Na Yeon kicked the door knob loose. Afterwards, they brought the door knob to the Maintenance Office.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Jeong Yeon and Na Yeon are both given a verbal warning. They will replace the door knob before month end.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Bang Ji Soo<br/>
Discipline Head</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Oh Seun Woo<br/>
Batch Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the Discipline Office</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. April 6, 2010</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : April 6, 2010<br/>Place and time of incident: Computer Lab, Science Building at 1:24PM<br/>Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>Na Yeon informed Teacher Yi Jung during class that the cursor of her computer did not move. Upon troubleshooting, no hardware issues were found. Na Yeon said that she did not download any files that may be the source of a virus, and was vouched for by her classmates</p><p>Action Taken: <br/>The incident was reported to the Maintenance Office for inspection. As nothing else was found, Na Yeon was excused. Teacher Yi Jung will consult with the students from the earlier class about the incident.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Bang Ji Soo<br/>Discipline Head</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Oh Seun Woo<br/>Batch Adviser</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. October 6, 2010</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>9:30 Hey did you watch it yet<br/>         No, I'm in class     9:30<br/>9:30 Stop texting then<br/>9:31 Loser<br/>         I'm only texting because<br/>         you want me to     9:31<br/>9:32 Someone's excited to <br/>         talk to me ;)<br/>         In your dreams :D 9:32</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : October 6, 2010<br/>
Place and time of incident: Room 311, Main Building at 9:35AM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During mathematics class, Na Yeon was caught twice texting on her cellphone by Teacher Seung Yeon. Her cellphone was confiscated, but Na Yeon took it back during Teacher Seung Yeon's trip to the restroom. </p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Na Yeon was sent to the Discipline office after class. She is tasked for two (2) hours community service.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Bang Ji Soo<br/>
Discipline Head</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Lee Tae Yeon<br/>
Batch Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the Discipline Office</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halfway there! I wonder who Nayeon was texting</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. January 7, 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You sure I'm not heavy?"</p><p>"Definitely, I can carry you anywhere."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : January 7, 2011<br/>
Place and time of incident: Auditorium, Main Building at 4:30PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>
The theater club reserved the Auditorium from 4PM to 6PM to rehearse their upcoming production. During one of the scenes, Na Yeon stepped on a loose plank on the stage platform, injuring her ankle. She was carried to the School Clinic by her friend.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Na Yeon's ankle showed no signs of fracture, but only a sprain. She was given a cold compress and bandages by the School Clinic. As there is no issue in decorum, the Maintenance Office will be covering the repairs of the stairs.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Bang Ji Soo<br/>
Discipline Head</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Lee Tae Yeon<br/>
Batch Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the Discipline Office</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. September 1, 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident :  September 1, 2011<br/>Place and time of incident: Chemistry Lab, Science Building at 2:15PM<br/>Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon, Shon Seung Wan, Kang Seul Gi</p><p>Incident:<br/>During the scheduled Chemistry elective, the class was tasked with an experiment and lab report to be submitted at the end of the period. Na Yeon, Seung Wan, and Seul Gi belonged to the same lab group, testing the composition of unknown substances.</p><p>Na Yeon, who was tasked with the flame test segment, bumped the Bunsen burner with her elbow while talking to her lab groupmates. </p><p>Action Taken: <br/>Teacher Tae Yeon closed the gas valve in time. The group was given a verbal warning. Na Yeon is banned from using a Bunsen Burner upon recommendation by the Discipline Head.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Bang Ji Soo<br/>Discipline Head</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Geo Woo Bin<br/>Batch Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the Discipline Office</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. November 1, 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I like you."</p><p>"You like me?"</p><p>"Yeah, Happy birthday I guess."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident :  November 1, 2011<br/>
Place and time of incident: Auditorium, Main Building at 6:15PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon, Yoo Jeong Yeon, Park Ji Hyo, Kim Tae Hyung, Jeon Jung Gook</p><p>Incident:<br/>
The theater club reserved the Auditorium from 4PM to 6PM to rehearse their upcoming production. After practice, Tae Hyung and Jung Gook used the Auditorium padlock to lock Na Yeon and Jeong Yeon in the supply closet of the auditorium as a prank. The key of the padlock was missing, so they called Ji Hyo. She then contacted the Maintenance Office.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
The Maintenance Office used a bolt cutter to cut the padlock. The names of the five students were listed down by the security guard and reported to the Discipline Office the next day.</p><p>Jung Gook and Tae Hyung are tasked for two (2) hours community service each. Na Yeon is tasked to supervise them during the community service.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Bang Ji Soo<br/>
Discipline Head</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Geo Woo Bin<br/>
Batch Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the Discipline Office</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I'm going retroactive and I'm gonna add chapter summaries to some of the previous chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. May 9, 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Really, Im Nayeon, on your last day of school?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jisoo-nim."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident :  May 9, 2012<br/>Place and time of incident: School Gym at 10:10AM<br/>Name of student/s involved: Im Na Yeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>During practice for the Graduation Ceremonies, Na Yeon steps on a loose floorboard on the stage. <strike>Of course she breaks it.</strike></p><p>Action Taken: <br/>The Maintenance Office was notified to repair the stage in the afternoon. Na Yeon was brought to the School Clinic to treat the abrasions on her right shin. </p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Bang Ji Soo<br/>Discipline Head</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Geo Woo Bin<br/>Batch Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the Discipline Office</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. August 1, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : August 1, 2016<br/>
Place and time of incident: Grade 2-B classroom at 2:27PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Son Chae Young</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During Art period, Teacher Jung Gook gave the class free use of the class pencil sharpener. Chae Young borrowed the sharpener for use on her pencil. She noticed that the sharpener did not work, so she tried opening the sharpener. The mechanism inside was dislodged.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Jung Gook brought the pencil sharpener to the admin office to have it fixed. The pencil sharpener must now be used with adult supervision for students Grade 3 and below.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Im Na Yeon<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Lee Ji Hye<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p><p>Attachment: handwritten note</p><p>Jung Gook seonsaengnim,</p><p>I was using the pencil sharpener for the pencil. I tried rotating it left, then right, but none of the spins would sharpen my pencil. I wanted to fix it so I opened it. I promise not to do it again without your super vision</p><p>Son Chae Young</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. August 16, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I still can't believe what happened at work today"</p><p>"What's with elementary students and losing their front teeth, you mean?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : August 16, 2016<br/>
Place and time of incident: Grade 2-B classroom at 12:55PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Kim Da Hyeon, Chou Jjeu Wi</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During lunch break, the students of Grade 2-B were playing a game that involved running around the classroom. Da Hyeon jumped on a chair, then slipped and fell on the floor. In the process, she bumped into Jjeu Wi, who hit her front tooth on the table.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Na Yeon brought both students to the School Clinic and contacted their parents. </p><p>Da Hyeon was given an ice pack for her butt. Jjeu Wi's front tooth is still baby teeth, so it was pulled out by Teacher Na Yeon. She was given gauze and a star for bravery.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Im Na Yeon<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Lee Ji Hye<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. October 20, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : October 20, 2016<br/>
Place and time of incident: School gym at 2:25PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Bang Chan</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During PE Class, Chan was playing with the basketball. He tried to shoot the ball in the adult basketball ring, but the ball fell on his face. This resulted in a nosebleed.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Min Ho assigned one of the students to bring Chan to the School Clinic, but they returned since the nosebleed had stopped. Class resumed as normal.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Im Na Yeon<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Lee Ji Hye<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. January 17, 2017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Siwon-nim, I have to admit that two munchkins slugging it out was fun to watch."</p><p>"Nayeon-ah, you have yet to see them fight with markers and a meter stick. *That* was fun to watch."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident :  January 17, 2017<br/>
Place and time of incident: Grade 2-B classroom at 12:30PM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Son Chae Young, Kim Da Hyeon</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During lunch period, Chae Young and Da Hyeon got in an argument about their favorite K-Pop Idol. Da Hyeon first pushed Chae Young, to which Chae Young retaliated. They were grabbing at each others' clothes by the time one of their classmates called Teacher Na Yeon.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Na Yeon stopped the fight and set the two aside. She talked to them about their argument, and helped them process their emotions. Da Hyeon and Chae Young made up, and promised not to fight again. There was no need to call their parents.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Im Na Yeon<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Choi Si Won<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. February 14, 2017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"At least I get to have a nice meal with you today"</p><p>"You're a good teacher, Nayeon"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: LGBT slur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident :  Feb 14, 2017<br/>
Place and time of incident: Grade 2-B classroom at 10:25AM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Kim Jae Ni</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During Language class, Jae Ni said the word "homo", using it in a joke during recitation.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Teacher Na Yeon pulled Jae Ni aside to talk to her about the word she used. After that, Jae Ni apologized to the class. A parent-teacher conference on the use of profanities and slurs at home is recommended.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Im Na Yeon<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Choi Si Won<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p><p>Attachment: handwritten note</p><p>Na Yeon seonsaengnim,</p><p>I now know why homo is a bad word. I promise not to use it again.</p><p>Kim Jae Ni</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. November 1, 2017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Those streamers are cute"</p><p>"Wish you were there to see them."</p><p>"Even after what happened to Chaeyoung?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident :  November 1, 2017<br/>Place and time of incident: Grade 3-B classroom at 12:05PM<br/>Name of student/s involved: Kim Da Hyeon, Kim Jae Ni, Son Chae Young, Chou Jjeu Wi</p><p>Incident:<br/>During lunch, the four students began their surprise for Teacher Na Yeon. Da Hyeon and Chae Young stood on their chairs and tables to set up streamers in the classroom. One of the chairs were unsteady, so when Chae Young sat down on it, the chair broke.</p><p>Jjeu Wi called Teacher Na Yeon to the classroom.</p><p>Action Taken: <br/>Teacher Na Yeon brought Chae Young to the School Clinic to treat the gash on her right thigh. Chae Young's parents were contacted for the incident. The four students promised to replace the chair by the month end.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Su Bing Ah<br/>Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Choi Si Won<br/>Gradeschool Adviser</p><p>Please return 2 copies of the incident report to the homeroom teacher</p><p>Attachment: Handwritten note</p><p>Na Yeon seonsaengnim,</p><p>We were just decorating the classroom for your anniversary. When Da Hyeon was standing on the chair, it did not crack at all. So I thought it was okay when I sat on it. But then it broke.</p><p>Thanks for bringing me to the school clinic. The four of us will replace the chair.</p><p>Son Chae Young</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. March 10, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"This is the fifth year in a row that this happened to a grade 2 student."</p><p>"Seriously? You're not even their homeroom teacher anymore!"</p><p>"Maybe we should get an exorcist."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of incident : March 10, 2020<br/>
Place and time of incident: Grade 2-B classroom at 9:30AM<br/>
Name of student/s involved: Hwang Ye Ji</p><p>Incident:<br/>
During language class, Ye Ji laughed at a joke so hard that she hit her front teeth on the table. The front teeth came loose and began to bleed.</p><p>Action Taken:<br/>
Yeji's front tooth is still baby teeth, so there is no need for extra medical treatment. The teeth was pulled out by Teacher Na Yeon in the School Clinic. Yeji was given gauze and a star for bravery.</p><p>Prepared by:</p><p>Jeon Jung Gook<br/>
Homeroom Teacher</p><p>Noted by:</p><p>Im-Yoo Na Yeon<br/>
Gradeschool Adviser</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally done! This was a cute AU to drabble.</p><p>Believe me when I say that the incidents mentioned are all inspired by real life events.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>